


Blind Date

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Date, Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some blind dates work out better than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LRThunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/gifts).



**Title:** Blind Date  
 **Pairing:** Ron Weasley/Pansy Parkinson  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:** 359  
 **Summary:** Some blind dates work out better than others.  
 **Warnings:** sex  
 **Notes:** Written for lrthunder's prompt of "She was the last person he expected to be his date." at the 2015 Humpathon on hp_humpdrabbles on Live Journal

Ron grabbed Pansy's hair and pulled her head back, nipping at her neck, her jaw, up to her ear. "I didn't think this blind date would end so well." 

"Guess we showed them. You know, ever since Hermione and Draco got together, they have become a meddlesome lot." Pansy turned her head to the side to give him better access.

"Hermione was always meddlesome," Ron said, breathing hot against her skin, reaching behind her to pop the fastenings of her bra. "Draco was just a prat." 

Pansy brushed his hands aside, and reached behind her for the fastenings. She would undo them herself. "You are pants at this." 

"I really don't know how you girls manage the damn things. Bother, they are." Ron reached for her skirt and pushed it up around her waist. That was far easier than trying to work the zip down. 

Pansy drew her leg up around his thigh, wrapping her heel-clad ankle around him. She ground herself down on his leg.

"Merlin, I can feel how soaked you are through that scrap of knickers you're wearing." 

"Not much to them, for sure. But they are expensive, so treat them gently." 

Ron sniggered. "You asking to be treated gently in any way is laughable." 

Pansy scraped her nails down his throat. "If you don't fuck me soon, you will not be laughing. You will be crying as you watch my perfectly fuckable arse walk out this door."

"You would leave me here with blue balls?" Ron acted offended. 

"I am lowering my standards to sleep with you, Weasley. You could at least make it memorable." 

He let the insult pass. It was almost sexy, and he did not want her to leave. "Where is your bedroom?"

She grabbed his hand and tugged him down the hall. "I thought you would never ask." 

"Best. Blind. Date. Ever." Ron said, under his breath.

Pansy responded. "Should we send our meddling friends some flowers tomorrow?"

"I think we should send them your knickers and a thank you note." 

"Mmm, for a Gryffindor, I do like the way you think."


End file.
